Dancing Between Fire & Ice
by Mae M.G
Summary: When there is chemistry between two people, it doesn't matter if it is forbidden and riddled with hatred. The intensity rivals any logic that may stand in the way. Only when this tragic dance between fire and ice that Ginny and Draco will find the truth in each other.
1. To Thaw, To Burn

**DANCING BETWEEN FIRE & ICE**

**I. To Thaw, To Burn**

"I despise you."

The blond man smirked. "Your eyes tell me a different story, Weaselette."

The youngest Weasley glared at the blond man with the icy blue eyes. His infuriating smirk and hauntingly handsome features grated on Ginny's nerves. She gritted her teeth before taking a deep breath. An equally unnerving smile slanted on her lips, matching the blond's smirk. His eyes narrowed slightly before he arched his eyebrows at her.

"You don't know a bloody thing about me," she hissed at him.

She watched him yet again smirk at her. "I know a lot about you."

"Just the basics."

"I know you want me."

Ginny growled, snapping her head sharply to the side to level him with a dangerous glare. He remained calm and complacent. He just stared her down without a single ounce of fear mirroring in those eyes of his – those icy, unbreakable eyes. She moved towards him without thought. Driven by instinct, she stood with her shoulders squared and her face tipped upwards. He looked down into her face, still not fazed by her closeness.

"That's a lie," she bit out.

He tilted his head to the side, searching her eyes. "Is it, Ginny?"

"Draco, I wouldn't want you even if you were the last wizard or man alive," she declared with a stomp her foot. She paused for a moment, just looking into his eyes before she gave him a flippant smile. "Why would I want a sniveling, spineless shell of a boy? A boy without a direction, allegiance, or a purpose. At least Harry knew his destiny, he was _man_ enough to deal with it."

"Harry Potter didn't choose his fate, Weaselette," Draco clarified, shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't choose a side, an allegiance, direction, or a bloody purpose, because nothing bloody appealed to me enough to cause me to act."

"How can you—"

"Weaselette, contrary to belief, I didn't come to fight with you or anybody else. Yes, as a boy, I didn't know a bloody thing about anything. I followed my parents, because that is what was expected. It is still expected, but there is a difference now."

When Draco paused, Ginny watched his eyes flick to her mouth momentarily before they settled back on hers. She licked her lips nervously as he backed her up against the wall. She felt her back press against the cold stone. He placed his hands flat against the wall on either side of her face. He smirked at her as if he was the cat that cornered a mouse.

"I'm a man, Ginny," he whispered in her ear, leaning forward. Ginny shivered against the breath that fanned across her sensitive skin. "I know what I want now. I know what appeals to me."

Ginny gulped. "What do you want?"

"I think it is quite obvious."

With that, Draco fisted a hand into her fiery locks, cupping the back of her head. She gasped as he tugged her against him and slanted his mouth over hers. All logical thoughts melted from her brain until she was left a quivering mess grabbing at the body fitted against hers.


	2. Despising Astoria

**DANCING BETWEEN FIRE & ICE**

**II. Despising Astoria**

Astoria Greengrass had caught Draco Malfoy's eye.

Even though Voldemort was defeated, the pureblood family didn't seem to falter in riches or status. They still seemed respected and revered. Ginny had noticed that even with his parents being in hot water and currently on trial, their family name was not in ruins. Yes, pro-Voldmort individuals were often criticized for their involvement, but they weren't stripped of their status or possessions. The Ministry felt that in order for things to evolve and get pass these unfortunate events that their involvement was swept under the carpet. It could've had to do with the fact the families compensated the Ministry with riches to keep them silent.

Ginny hadn't expected the Malfoy heir to take up any occupation, but he had showed up at the elite potion-making course. He was apparently studying to be a healer. For what purposes, she didn't know. All she did know was that Draco excelled and mastered the art of potion making quite spectacularly. Although, Ginny would never admit that she was impressed by his ability nor would he even care to acknowledge her opinion, she couldn't help but stand in awe of him.

Perhaps, that's when her fascination with him began when she was chosen alongside of Draco to apprentice Lord Thomas DeSavon. The spent many days and nights together. She supposed it was during this time that she foolishly started believing that Draco and her were developing an odd relationship. So when she had the chance meeting of running into Draco with his old school friend at Diagon Alley, she was sorely disappointed when she was the but of their cruel jokes and Draco has joined in on the horrid treatment. This had put tremendous strain on their partnership and budding friendship.

Although Draco had apologized profusely, she refused to forgive him. He had invited her to a Christmas masquerade at Malfoy Manor. Curious, she decided to attend in double the masquerade. She had changed her appearance entirely. With the additional masquerade attire, it put her fears to rest that she would be recognized.

She watched Draco and Astoria interact throughout the night. The way they got along and how she was readily accepted into his social circle infuriated her. She watched them flirt and share a passionate kiss in the hallway when Astoria caught him unaware when Draco had come or from the bathroom. Ginny's blood boiled at the sight of the two of them. She absolutely loathed Astoria Greengrass!

When Astoria left the Draco's personal study to get some refreshments and to get s breather, Ginny had slipped inside unnoticed until she was right behind him. He stood on the balcony overlooking the acres.

"She is quite the beautiful flower," she called out to him sarcastically.

Draco froze then turned around slowly. His eyes focused on hers before a smirk crossed his face. "So good of you to join me on this fine night, Miss Weasley."

"Save your charm, Malfoy," she growled, walking over to him until they were mere inches apart. "Tell me, what makes Astoria so bloody special? Is it because she went from an ugly duckling to a beautiful swan? Is that why you weak, disgraceful lot fawn after her?"

Draco opened his mouth to protest on Astoria's behalf when his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're jealous," he said in amazement. Ginny blushed, shaking her head in denial. One again that smirk appeared to her dismay. "What do you have against Astoria to make you hate her, Ginny?"

"I-I don't hate her," she stammered.

Draco chuckled. "You're so transparent."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Draco began, flicking his wand at the door and locking the door. "You want me. Admit it it." Once again, she shook her head in denial, which only made the light in Draco's eyes strengthen. "I never believed that you, much less a Weasley, would ever desire a Malfoy."

"I don't!"

Any belief that her protest was true disappeared when her eyes drew to his mouth when he approached her. When he captured her mouth in a tender kiss, her lies became even more apparent when she immediately responded with all her fire and pent-up forbidden desires. She wanted him and craved his touch. He was so different from her in his response.

She seemed to want ravage him and devour him. He held back. He was in control of himself and his emotions. Then there was a knock at the door that effectively knocked her out of her trance. It was Astoria's voice that brought her back to reality. Draco had kissed Astoria with wild abandon. She realized then it wasn't him holding back. He was devoid of any emotion and passion to her. As he was supposed to be, he was a Malfoy and Malfoys despised blood traitors. She forced herself to look into the iciness of his eyes and she knew the truth.

"Draco?" Astoria called out. "Are you in there? It's locked."

Draco finally looked away and turned slightly to the door. "Hold on. I'll join you..."

Ginny heard him trail off when he looked to the spot where she had been. She had cloaked herself with invisibility and watched him as he looked about. He sighed then righted his appearance before he walked to the door and unlocked it. She watched as Astoria greeted him warmly and waited until Draco had left the study to reappear.

As tears fell down her cheeks, she vowed that she would never let him see her cry. When she came back downstairs, she hoped to leave unnoticed. She heard a woman laugh catching her attention briefly. Astoria was laughing at something said within the circle of people. The beautiful woman clung to Draco and Ginny's heart shattered. Of course he would want her. She bit her bottom lip to keep the tears from falling. It didn't matter though she realized when her eyes found Draco starting right at her. She was sure Draco saw the pain in her eyes. It was written all over her she was certain.

She quickly exited the manor. She vowed she would never let Draco Malfoy see her weakness again.


	3. Innocence

**Special thanks to hatebelow for my first review! I wasn't certain how this story would be received so the feedback is encouraging.**

**hatebelow - Thanks once again for the first and very kind review. It actually isn't unrelated vignettes, but I do like that idea though.**

* * *

**DANCING BETWEEN FIRE & ICE**

**III. Innocence**

Ginny had tried to desperately quell the intensity of her desires. After the Christmas Masquerade, she had done everything in her power to limit the time spent with Draco. She only dealt with him when needed, even though he had tried numerous of times to confront her. She would bring the conversation back to work or just bow out of the conversation with the first distraction.

As much as she wish she didn't, she would reminisce on the kiss she had shared with the blond when she was alone with her thoughts. The shame of her instinctual reaction to the kiss caused her to cringe. He had only been baiting her and she had showed him her weakness - him. Of course he would never see her as nothing more than a mouse to toy with, just as his father used her a pawn in resurrecting Voldemort. They were the same - uncaring and emotionless. At least about me, she had thought to herself sadly.

So she had been desperately trying to be professional and act like him in a sense - icy. She had been made a fool too many times, because of her passion. She needed to learn to keep her heart to herself and not on her sleeve. She remembered how foolish she had been the last time with falling for Harry. She refused a repeat performance of her own stupidity.

She had torn herself away from Draco when he had baited her once again to show her weakness. She had yet again let him get the upper hand and gave herself completely into the kiss. He didn't want her. He had made that painstakingly clear at the Masquerade. As the tears filled her eyes, she hated herself yet again for showing weakness. She turned to Draco, who was now staring at her inquisitively.

"Draco," she whispered softly. "Why do you do that? Is this some sort of game to you? Do you just get a kick out of the fact that a Weasley was stupid enough to fall for a Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes widened at the softness of her questioning. "Ginny-"

"Both you and your father are so alike," she blurted out as her tears began to fall. She almost missed the flame igniting in his eyes at the mention of his father. "Your father didn't care about my welfare and neither do you-"

Ginny squeaked when she found herself up against the cold wall. Dazed and confused, her eyes gazed into angry blue eyes. She swallowed at the intensity reflecting in them. The first sign or show of emotion she had ever seen on Draco towards her. She only wished it hadn't led to being pressed up against the wall with a hand around her neck.

"Shut up," he hissed out. She was surprised to see the shimmer of tears in his eyes. "Ginny, I may be a lot of awful things, but I am not my father."

"You are exactly like your father - uncaring and emotionless," she argued, struggling against him. "You don't care for anyone but yourself. Don't bloody pretend you give a damn about me. You would've planted Tom Riddle's diary on me just like he had-"

His fingers squeezed a bit tighter around her throat. "Ginny, if I were you, I'd tread carefully about this subject," he told her through clenched teeth. "I'm not like my father at all-"

"Cold, calculating, unfeeling," she rattled off, baiting him. "You lot are all the same! You, your father, and all your Slytherin mates are like ice. You show no emotion at all. I may be bloody ashamed that I may show too much, but at least I have a heart and soul. I feel everything, but you're just ice, Draco. You feel nothing. You have nothing. You are nothing."

Whatever ice that had been holding Draco at bay seemed to shatter. He was upon her, crushing his mouth against hers. She had predicted many ways how Draco would lash out at her. She hadn't expected this. His hand was still around her throat, but she didn't care. No, she wouldn't be made a fool again! When she attempted to end the kiss by turning her head to the side and shoving her hands against his chest, his hands grasped her wrists and trapped them against the wall.

"Stop that," he muttered, before pressing his mouth against her throat. "Stop acting like 'ice', Weaslette. It isn't you." She gasped when he found a sensitive spot right below her ear. "Bloody hell, Ginny, I need you not this. You've been driving me mad with your polite pleasantries and diplomatic responses." He drew her mouth into a heated kiss. "Show me who you bloody really are. I want the heat. Burn me. Lose control."

"Why?" she questioned in a pant. "So you can stamp me out again. Ice me over-"

"Shut up, Ginny," he growled, grabbing her up in his arms and depositing her on her desk.

He continued to silence her by drowning her in kisses and caresses. When his fingers played with the fastener of her pants, a fear rose up within her. Her hands frantically attempted to thwart him, but it seemed as though he had a lot of practice undressing women. He had stripped off her shirt and his fingers grazed the skin of her stomach. The panic sprung to life again as she felt him against her thigh through their clothes. His relentless fingers were at her pants again, attempting to rid her of her clothes entirely.

"Draco," she called out. "Please. I-I can't do this."

Maybe, it was the tremble in her voice or the thread of panic, but he froze and looked straight into her eyes. The disbelief and disappointment were reflected in them. He sighed in defeat as he stepped back with his hands in the air. When he muttered his apologies, she quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"It-It's not what you think," she whispered. She could feel the heat of her embarrassment on her cheeks. "Draco, I'm a virgin."


End file.
